Brick
LEGO Bricks are elementary Items in My LEGO Network, meant to resemble the popular building element used in toys manufactured by the LEGO Group. Most other Items, Masterpieces, Modules, and Badges that are created or bought in My LEGO Network involve the use of Bricks. There are various methods to obtain Bricks, but most are grown using Modules. Bricks There are ten different types of Bricks, all of which come in different colors. All Bricks in My LEGO Network are non-mailable. The Red LEGO Brick is the first type of Brick that users come across in My LEGO Network which is introduced at rank 0, and is immediately introduced to the user at the beginning. Of all LEGO Bricks in the game, the Red LEGO Brick is one of the most used, and while they are most commonly used in the first three Ranks, they are a crucial part of, and used extensively in, Rank 7 and Rank 8, requiring large amounts to be used. They are generally used throughout the whole game. The fastest ways to obtain them are owning a Factory Module, Rank 2 or LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 1. The Blue LEGO Brick is the second type of Brick that users come across in My LEGO Network. The user is first introduced to the Blue LEGO Brick in Rank 2. An interesting thing about Blue LEGO Bricks is that they cannot be grown as quickly as Yellow LEGO Bricks. You can win them in the Rocket Game Module. The Brick may also be introduced at Rank 0, if you're a LEGO Magazine subscriber and have enough Blue LEGO Bricks to build a LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 2. The Blue LEGO Brick can be obtained first from the Water Mill Module. The Yellow LEGO Brick is the third type of Brick that users come across in My LEGO Network. This type of Brick is first introduced in Rank 3. They are easy to grow with the BFF Module, but the Club Magazine Modules provide the best amount per day once you obtain them. The Green LEGO Brick is introduced alongside the Purple LEGO Brick in Rank 4. Additionally, those with Echo's Letter of Thanks can trade Kludge Dropcolumn some Beta Bugs for Green LEGO Bricks. You may want to try to stock this by going to Elemental Galleries and using the Totemic Feed on Pet Panther Module(s). The Purple LEGO Brick is introduced alongside the Green LEGO Brick in Rank 4. Alternatively, you can win it by clicking on Pet Bat Module(s). The Orange LEGO Brick is the sixth type of Brick which users use in My LEGO Network. The Brick is first introduced to some users in Rank 4, and are used extensively in Rank 5 and Rank 6. You can obtain it from the Orange Mixing Truck Module, but most users use the Gated Garden Module since it does not require any set up fee. The White LEGO Brick is introduced alongside the Black LEGO Brick and the Grey LEGO Brick in Rank 8, making them the seventh, eighth, and ninth type of Brick which users use in My LEGO Network. The White LEGO Brick represents the House of Mantles faction in Rank 8. The White LEGO Brick may be won at a Destructoid Arcade Game . The Black LEGO Brick is introduced alongside the White LEGO Brick and the Grey LEGO Brick in Rank 8, making them the seventh, eighth, and ninth type of Brick which users use in My LEGO Network. The Black LEGO Brick represents the House of Gauntlets faction in Rank 8. The Grey LEGO Brick is introduced alongside the White LEGO Brick and the Black LEGO Brick in Rank 8, making them the seventh, eighth, and ninth type of Brick which users use in My LEGO Network. The Grey LEGO Brick represents a neutral, unified, or symbiotic standpoint in the struggle between the House of Mantles and the House of Gauntlets, believing that they should be one. They may be taken from a Gauntlet's Transmuting Pool from Rank 0 using the Destructoid-earned White LEGO Bricks. They can also be obtained from a Mantle's Transmuting Pool by spending a Black Brick, but as Black Bricks are harder to obtain, this is not the preferred method. This is a difficult brick to obtain, the best way being from a Symbiosis Module. The Transparent LEGO Brick is the final type of Brick which users come across in My LEGO Network, and are first introduced to users in Rank 9. The majority of Rank 9 revolves around the use of Transparent LEGO Bricks, and they are arguably the most difficult type of Bricks to obtain in the game. * Category:My LEGO Network Category:Fundamental